1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to baseball game apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved baseball game apparatus wherein the same is arranged to reflect family attendance and participation at a baseball game simulation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Baseball games of various types have been utilized in the prior art and directed to the entertainment and amusement as well as education of individuals relative to baseball. Such game structure is indicated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,261,659; 4,179,123; and 3,972,530.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by focusing on the interplay and relative satisfaction in intense of baseball games by a family unit.